Missery
by HEARTBRAKER
Summary: Hermine and Ron just brake up and Hermine finds someone unexpected to comfort her!
1. Chapter 1

It is 7 years after Hogwarts and Hermine and Ron just broke up. Hermine is heartbroken so she goes to the Three Broomsticks looking for a way to drown out her misery. She walks in and sees none other than Draco Malfoy. She almost turned arund and left but then remembered Ron again, so she walks over and sits down at the bar and notices that Draco is just as miserable as she is. "I wonder way the great Draco Malfoy is so miserable" Hermine thought, " what ever it is he probeley diserved it"  
Then, Draco looked up and saw her.

"Well Granger fancy seeing u here." He said. Then he looks at her stangley " Why are you here?"

"Thats none of your damn buisness Malfoy" Hermine replied.  
" Calm down Granger I was just...shocked to see you here thats all." Replied Draco.  
"I'm sorry Dra...Malfoy I'm just not in the mood today for one of our world famous talks so please just leave me alown." She said as tears started rolling down her cheaks. He puts his arm around her and trys to calm her down.

" Whats the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing but...never mind" she said as she pushed him away. She tried to run away but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back down gentaly

" I know we've never had a perfect friendship but can I at least try to help?" He asked. As he finished her head fell into his cheast and she just pored everything out to him.

"Me and Ron have been going out since we got out of Hogwarts and we just broke up and now I'm looking for a way to forget about him." Hermine sobbed. Draco sits and thinks about what she had just said and finally asked.

" You were going out with Weasley? I wan going out with Genny and we just broke up also! I know I called you and bunch of names when we were smaller butIhopeyouknowI'vealwayscaredaboutyou..." He said fastly in one breath. " And that you deserve much better than Weasley"

Hermine just looked up and stared at him..." You've always cared about me? I always thought u hated me" Hermine said. " But you know what...I've always liked you also I just wouldn't show it you were the hottest guy in school and everyone new it and wanted you to be with them Including me but I didn't let anyone know that because everyone thought you hated mudbloods but I guess" Just then she was cut off by Dracos lips hiting hers and after a second of shock she resonded and kissed him back deeply...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine's POV:  
Oh no I can't be doing this. I just broke up with Ron and now a hour later I'm kissing my arch enemy of 7 years from school.

Draco's POV:  
Why am I doing this she was one of the Three's Trio of Potter, Weasly and her...stop thinking like that you know you've always liked her even though you weren't allowed to.  
As they pulled apart he noticed the worried look in her eyes as she was looking at the door. He looked at the door and saw Ginny Weasley as she stood there stareing blank eyed at them. They just stared at her wide eyed...everyone knows Ginny can't stand to drink. " What changed her mind about drinking" she thought. Then she remembered what Draco had said earlier in there conversation...She looked over at Draco and asked " When exactly did you brake up with Ginny? "  
He looked back to Hermine..."Yesterday" he answered. I just broke up with Ron an hour ago..I think we might be moving a little to fast. As she got up to leave he followed her out and grabed her arm again and twisted her around to face him. He leaned down and kissed her again this time more passinatly than the first. As he pulled away he said " I don't think were going to fast at all...I mean we were obviously meant to be together because we both just broke up with one of the Weasley siblings and met here after 7 years out of school and met here after we try to get over them. I think we were meant to be together.  
Then they went back to Draco's house and decided to go out for there first date.When they got to Draco's mansion he showed her were to get ready, and when she walked in there was a box on the bed for her. She walked over to the bed and opened the box she pulled out the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a silver no sleeved, floor length V-neck dress. She gasped as she put it on, It fit her perfectly even though it looked to small.There was also a longerae with a note that said " Mabey you can were this later for me! When she came down the staircase Draco just stared at her beauty.  
" Wow " Draco said as she came to the end of the staircase. He walked over to her; took her hand and kissed it. " Are you ready my lady?" asked Draco.  
" Yes I'm ready" said Hermine. There was a limo outside waiting for them.  
"Do you want to know were we are going?" Draco whispered in Hermine's ear. She shook her head yes " were going to Le Feranda's." Draco whispered. She stopped for a second in shock.  
" That is the most expensive restrant in London! Said Hermine. " I know but you deserve it" said Draco...


End file.
